Caterpillar
by pelangi senja
Summary: Suatu hari hiduplah seekor ulat bulu bernama Sena. Ulat bulu itu begitu kecil, lemah, dan cengeng. Ia bertemu dengan semut hitam yang akhirnya membuat ia sadar akan bakat yang ia miliki dan mempercayai dirinya sendiri/FOR FESI AWARD: Metamorphose/RnR


**An Eyeshield 21 fanfiction for FESI Award**

**Disclaimer: Yuusuke Murata & Riichiro Inagaki**

**Terinspirasi dari berbagai fabel untuk anak-anak**

**Warn: OOC, chara menjelma menjadi berbagai hewan, metamorphosenya gak berasa,**

**ketidak jelasan tempat dan waktu serta berbagai keanehan lain**

enjoy it ...

* * *

><p>.<p>

Suatu hari hiduplah seekor ulat bulu bernama Sena. Ulat bulu itu begitu kecil, lemah, dan cengeng, benar-benar cengeng. Segala sesuatu yang ia lakukan bergantung pada ulat lain sehingga ia sendiri pun merasa tak akan sanggup untuk bisa menjadi seekor kupu-kupu gagah yang memiliki sayap yang indah juga kuat.

Pada suatu saat si ulat Sena berjalan-jalan di sekitar pohon tempat sarangnya berada. Ia sedang mencari dedaunan segar di saat tiba-tiba angin bertiup kencang ke arahnya, tak pelak ulat kecil yang lemah itu jatuh ke tanah. Namun sepertinya angin tak beraksi sampai di situ saja, ia kembali bertiup ke arah si ulat, kali ini lebih kuat dan alhasil ulat Sena terbang terbawa angin ke utara. Ke tempat yang tak ia kenal.

.

.

.

"ugh ...," ulat Sena berusaha bangkit setelah angin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tanah. Ia mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat di mana keberadaannya sekarang. Gelap, cahaya matahari tertutupi oleh rimbunnya pepohonan, ia bertaruh bahwa sekarang ia berada dalam hutan yang sangat terpencil.

Kaki-kakinya yang banyak namun halus itu bergerak dengan cepat, benar, walau pun ia lemah, namun ia memiliki kelebihan yang terletak di kakinya yang bisa bergerak dengan sangat cepat dibandingkan dengan ulat bulu pada umumnya. Kaki-kaki berwarna hijau yang serupa dengan warna tubuhnya itu terus melangkah tanpa arah dan tujuan.

.

.

.

"Ini di mana ...?" bukankah itu pertanyaan yang agak terlambat untuk ditanyakan? Dan juga kepada siapa ia bertanya? Jangan pertanyakan, karena si ulat kecil ini sendiri pun tak tahu jawabannya. Di benaknya ia berpikir apakah Tuhan marah padanya sehingga terjadi hal seperti ini? Atau ini balasan karena dia terlalu rakus? Rakus? Ah, lihatlah badannya, jika ia rakus tak mungkin ia memiliki tubuh sebesar tulang daun kelapa seperti itu.

Cairan bening mulai jatuh dari matanya, ia menangis, air matanya berlinang. Dia memang cengeng, namun setidaknya kita harus menghargai jerih payahnya, ia sudah mencoba bertahan untuk tidak menangis di menit-menit awal, namun sepertinya satu jam merupakan waktu yang sangat lama bagi kawan kita ini.

Sesosok semut muda betina hitam yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya mencoba memberanikan diri untuk menyapa, "Halo, mengapa kau menangis? Apa kau tersesat?" ia mencoba mendekati ulat Sena dengan perlahan dan sangat hati-hati, "kau bisa bercerita denganku kalau kau mau."

Ulat Sena masih saja terus menangis, walau pun tangisnya tak sekeras yang tadi, namun tangis itu tetap saja membuat orang yang mendengarnya risih, salah satu semut dewasa berteriak kepada semut muda betina yang tadi menyapa Sena, "Suzuna! Jangan membuat orang asing menangis!"

"Bukan aku yang membuatnya menangis! Tapi ia sudah menangis dari tadi, Mamo-_chan_!" semut betina—Suzuna itu membalas berteriak membela dirinya. Toh memang bukan dia yang salah, lalu kenapa malah ia disalahkan?

"Mungkin dia tersesat, bagaimana kalau kita bawa dia ke sarang?" semut dewasa—yang dipanggil Mamo-_chan_ merasa sangat iba pada si ulat.

"Lebih baik jangan, kita belum tahu dia itu ulat pemakan semut atau tidak!" seekor semut jantan menyeruak di antara mereka, dari pada disebut semut, wajah semut itu lebih mirip monyet. Semut berwajah monyet, pengaruh pemanasan global benar-benar ...

"Mon-mon! kau bodoh atau apa? Setahuku tidak ada yang namanya ulat pemakan semut tahu!" semut Suzuna kembali angkat bicara.

Dan sepertinya tokoh utama kita si ulat bulu sudah tak menangis lagi, ia kini malah memperhatikan ketiga semut hitam di depannya dengan tatapan linglung, "Maaf jika tangisku menganggu kalian,"

Ketiga semut hitam itu langsung berhenti berdebat tentang 'anak-aneh-ini-harus-dibawa-atau-tidak'. Semut bernama Suzuna tersenyum, semut yang mirip monyet menatap Sena tajam, sedangkan semut yang dipanggil Mamo-_chan _tersenyum manis. Senyum manis itu malah semakin membuat Sena ditatap tajam dua kali lipat oleh semut yang mirip dengan monyet itu.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak menganggu, kami hanya khawatir apa yang terjadi denganmu," jelas semut Mamo-_chan_ sambil terus tersenyum ramah.

"Kau membuat kami khawatir, bukan merepotkan kami," sambung semut Suzuna sambil tersenyum lebar dan menepuk-nepuk pundak ulat Sena seperti orang yang sudah akrab lama, padahal kenal saja belum.

"Kha ... khawatir? Kalian khawatir padaku?"

Semut yang mirip monyet menggoyang-goyangkan tangan semutnya ke kiri dan ke kanan tepat di depan wajah ulat Sena, "Hei, ulat bulu buruk rupa, jangan merasa _geer_ dulu yah! Mereka ini hanya iba padamu, bukan suka padamu, tahu!" dan ternyata semut itu mengatakan hal yang sama sekali tidak nyambung.

'aku juga sudah tahu itu, semut yang aneh ...,' batin Sena.

"Jadi, bisa kau ceritakan kepada kami apa yang membuatmu menangis?"

Dan Sena mulai bercerita dengan sedikit isakan di sana-sini.

.

.

.

"Jadi Sena, kamu terbawa angin sampai ke sini? Kau benar-benar lemah ya!" ujar semut yang mirip monyet usai Sena bercerita tentang kisahnya bagaimana bisa terdampar di sana.

"Hush! Mon-mon! kau harus lebih sopan! Sena, maafkan Mon-mon ya, dia memang begitu, suka cari perhatian dan sok kuat!" Suzuna membela Sena yang hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa, antara bingung, malu dan senang karena bisa bertemu dengan orang-orang baik seperti mereka.

"mm ... bagaimana kalau kita bawa Sena ke tempat Raja Semut? Mungkin dia mau menerima Sena di kelompok kita." Usul semut Mamo-_chan_ kepada semut yang lain.

"Raja Semut katamu?" semut yang lain—Suzuna dan semut yang dipanggil Mon-mon terkejut bukan main, ulat Sena yang mendengar teriakan mereka merasa telinganya berdengung.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Raja Semut?" Sena memberanikan diri bertanya mengingat reaksi semut-semut yang tadi terlihat ceria itu kini pundung sepundung-pundungnya sampai menyentuh tanah.

"Kau pasti takkan ingin bertemu dia jika kau mengenalnya, dia seekor semut yang besar dan ganas, bahkan dia adalah satu-satunya pemimpin kelompok semut termuda dan memiliki banyak senjata." Suzuna menjelaskan dengan muka horor yang tidak ia buat-buat untuk menakut-nakuti Sena, namun itu memang ekspresi semua hewan jika membicarakan sang raja semut, bahkan sang raja hutan pun kabarnya tak berkutik jika berhadapan dengan raja semut. Bisa membayangkan bagaiamana dahsyatnya raja semut?

"Senjata? Kalian para semut memerlukan senjata?" Sena membelalakkan matanya kaget mendengar informasi dari Suzuna, "sungguh! Maksudku bagaimana mungkin kalian membutuhkan benda itu?"

"Kami memang tak membutuhkannya, namun bagi sang raja itu merupakan nyawa kedua. Aku pun tak tahu mengapa raja itu suka sekali dengan hal-hal berbau mesiu." Mamo-_chan _menjawab pertanyaan Sena dengan mata memancar aura dendam, "Aku masih tidak bisa mengerti apa yang ia mau!"

Dahi ulat Sena berkerut mendengar perkataan semut Mamo-_chan _barusan, seolah mengerti dengan keheranan Sena, semut Suzuna menyikut Sena pelan, "Sst, mereka mantan pacar, namun masih saling mencintai, kau harus maklum,"

Dan Sena pun mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

.

Jadilah ulat Sena di bawa oleh ketiga ekor semut itu ke tempat raja semut, sesampainya di sana, Sena merasakan hawa yang sangat berat dan mencekam, 'seperti aura neraka' batinnya, walaupun ia sendiri pasti tak tahu bagaimana hawa neraka itu.

"Kekekeke kalian membawa ulat bulu ke hadapanku? Pasti ini ulat bulu yang tersesat dan kalian memohon padaku supaya aku mau menerima ia ke dalam kelompok 'kan?" tebak raja semut sambil menyeringai, memperlihatkan giginya yang taring semua. Jangan pertanyakan mengapa seekor semut bisa memiliki taring seperti itu, ingatlah ini bukan semut biasa, ini semut luar biasa.

"Kalau sudah tahu ayo jawab!" semut Mamo-_chan_ setengah berteriak geram pada raja semut itu. Di dalam hatinya Sena bertanya-tanya apa mereka benar-benar pernah berhubungan melihat reaksi semut Mamo-_chan _yang sepertinya sangat tak suka pada raja semut, namun juga yah, tak benci.

"Kau ingin jawaban, heh, Semut Wanita Sialan? Jawabanku tentu saja tidak! YA-HA! Mana mungkin aku menerima anggota yang bukan semut di kelompokku ini!" tolaknya dengan tegas dan 'agak' kasar.

"Apa yang salah dengan anggota yang bukan semut, Raja Yang Mulia?" terdengar suara Mamo-_chan_ semakin kesal dan geram, ulat Sena menjadi tidak enak hati dengan pertikaian itu.

"Su ... sudahlah, Mamo-_chan_, Raja Semut benar, aku yang seekor ulat bulu memang tidak sepantasnya berada di sini."

"Kau lihat, Semut Wanita Sialan? Dia saja tak bisa membela dirinya sendiri. Untuk apa mempertahankan makhluk macam dia? Aku mungkin akan berubah pikiran jika ia memiliki sesuatu yang bisa menguntungkanku."

"Tentu! Sena! Ayo perlihatkan apa yang kamu bisa dan buat orang ini terdiam dengan keahlianmu!"

Sena terdiam beberapa saat, keahlian? Oh dia benar-benar tak memiliki satu keahlian pun! Eh, satu keahlian?

"Baiklah! Raja Semut Yang Terhormat, lihatlah bakatku ini!" ulat Sena mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari dan kemudian ia pun berlari sekencang-kencangnya, sekencang ia bisa, bahkan lebih kencang dari yang biasa ia lakukan.

Raut muka sang raja berubah senang, senyum lebar terukir di wajahnya, "Hei Wanita Sialan, kau membawa barang bagus. Baiklah, ia kuijinkan menjadi anggota kelompok,"

Semut Mamo-_chan_ tersenyum menang, semut Suzuna berteriak girang dan semut Monta mengacung-acungkan jarinya ke atas—tanda kemenangannya. Sedangkan ulat Sena, hei, kemana Sena?

.

.

.

"Aku tidak menemukannya di mana-mana," keluh Mamo-_chan_. Mereka—Mamo-_chan,_ Suzuna dan Mon-mon sudah mencari-cari Sena sejak dua jam lalu, Sena menghilang dan tak pernah kembali setelah ia berlari untuk menunjukkan bakatnya.

"Hei, kalian Bocah-bocah Sialan! Kalian bodoh, ya? Kalian tidak lihat jika ulat kecil tadi sudah menjadi kepompong di dekat pohon sana?" Raja Semut menunjuk salah satu pohon dekat sana dan ketiga semut hitam itu langsung berlari ke arah pohon itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Mereka ingin memastikan dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri apa yang dikatakan Raja Semut.

"Benar!" ucap mereka serempak agak norak, "tapi bagaimana bisa Raja tahu?"

"Mudah saja, ulat bulu akan berubah menjadi kepompong jika mereka sudah memiliki keyakinan yang cukup pada diri mereka sendiri." Jawab Raja Semut asal, tapi nampaknya ketiga semut di sana sangat mempercayai ucapan raja mereka tersebut.

"Sena pasti akan menjadi kupu-kupu yang cantik ya ...,"

—dan sepertinya mereka benar-benar bodoh karena tak tahu jika Sena itu seekor ulat jantan.

.

.

.

**-THE END-**

* * *

><p>AN: APA INI? APA? Abal sekali, ulat bulu? Semut hitam? Oh mai ._.

Tiba-tiba terlintas buat fict ini untuk award, maaf yah kalau nggak berasa metamorfosisnya, ini mah bukan metamorfosis kiasan, tapi beneran! :D

Oh ya, pasti semua pada tahu 'kan siapa raja semutnya~ XD

Thanks udah baca!

Kalau baca wajib review lho~ XDd


End file.
